1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a device for internal lighting of furniture.
2. State of the Prior Art
In the prior art small battery devices are known that can be arranged inside a piece of furniture, generally a cupboard, to light the inside thereof. Some of these devices have a power pushbutton arranged so as to switch off the device automatically when the piece of furniture is closed. There is a need to provide these devices with a system of fixing to the piece of furniture that is rapid and repositionable but the solutions proposed in the prior art are unsatisfactory.
For example, removing a screw and/or expansion plug-mounted device exposes the original hole with the spoilt edges to view. It not only becomes difficult to ensure a future solid fixing in the hole, but the aesthetic appeal is in any case compromised, as the ruined hole clearly stands out inside the piece of furniture. Further, in the case of expanding plugs, the plug that is removed is normally deformed and hardly reusable.
A further added feature is that of having stable and tough hooking, above all because the lighting device receives quite heavy and repeated blows on the power pushbutton. However, this conflicts with the desire for a rapid, simple system that does not spoil the point of hooking and is flexible without the use of tools.
Further, it is desired that the entire device should be small, with a simple, tough and cheap structure and enables the battery to be changed easily. Also in this, the known solutions are unsatisfactory.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a lighting device for furniture that has a simple, tough and cheap structure and which is rapidly and securely fixable without the use of tools. A further object is for the device to enable the battery to be changed easily.